


fallin all in you

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [60]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, rocky is whipped, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Everyone already knew he was somehow whipped for the younger when he made a mistake of posting another one of his ‘PapaRaki’ segments on twitter of the younger sleeping and he couldn’t help but coo out loud at how cute the youngest was.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	fallin all in you

_Every time I see you, baby, I get lost_  
_If I'm dreaming, baby, please don't wake me up_  
_Every night I'm with you I fall more in love_  
_Now I'm laying by your side_  
_Everything feels right since you came along_  
_I'm thinking, baby_

* * *

The dressing room was bustling with stylists and makeup artists going back and forth getting items needed and unwanted ones out of the way. Assistants, managers and producers coming in and out of the room with information of changes or just reminders for the day ahead. Everyone was busy with something. The members of Astro too are in each of their own world.

Myungjin were in one corner of the room getting their makeup fixed, Binu were in another eating some lunch of an assortment of Korean food and Japanese food. Rocky was on the single couch on his phone, monitoring their dance and what changes he needed to make for facial expressions. Sanha was on the big couch, laid down and fast asleep, a sleepy pout on his face and unaware of what was going on around him.

Rocky was snickering quietly to himself as he surveyed their dance, the change in choreo for a special stage highlighting everyone doing aegyo. He found amusement in everyone’s turn, especially MJ’s as the older’s was just out of this world. Then he couldn’t help himself with going soft when Sanha’s turn came on, as always it made him want to coo at the younger. Which didn’t help with his image, but who cares anymore? Everyone already knew he was somehow whipped for the younger when he made a mistake of posting another one of his ‘PapaRaki’ segments on twitter of the younger sleeping and he couldn’t help but coo out loud at how cute the youngest was. The hyungs never did let him down for that one while Sanha was just flustered as the hyungs teased them.

Rocky sighed as the dance finished and he got up and stretched, his muscles thanking him for finally moving after such a long time. He made the mistake – or was it? – of looking over the other couch where his little lamb was sleeping and he let out another “Kiyeowo” underneath his breath. Sanha was faced toward him, his beautiful sleeping face radiating such baby energy but also how breathtaking the other was, that it was automatic for him to just reach for his phone and took photos of the sleeping man. Sanha was gorgeous, that was a fact that Rocky would say. 

When he was satisfied with his photos, he felt eyes on him and he turned to see Bin looking at him with face stuffed with food but brows quirked at him knowingly. He only shrugged then turned back down to his phone and he smiled. Photos weren’t enough to capture Sanha’s true beauty but it was close. Then he had an idea. 

He went on to the instagram app, then switched accounts with Sanha’s. Everyone had each other’s login. The reason? Rocky wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to post pranks anyway, they have too much respect for that, and they usually use twitter more often than not. They like their chosen aesthetic instagram feeds too much to ruin with mindless pranks.

Rocky smiled as he tapped around the app, captioning the photos and pressed ‘Share’. As soon as it was over, he walked over towards Bin and Eunwoo, joining them for much needed sustenance.

* * *

Hours later, when they went home, Sanha frowned when he noticed his phone blowing up with instagram notifications. His phone had died and he couldn’t be bothered to charge since they were just going home after their schedule anyway. So when he finally had it charged and turned on, he was surprised at the amount of notifications flooding him. When he went to investigate, he couldn’t help but shake his head and giggle. He already knew who would dare do this. Then he blushed as he looked at the photos. 

They say what comes out in photographs is how the photographer sees you. 

The pictures Rocky took was beautifully done, and not just ebcause it was his own photos, but he actually felt the emotions running through.

Sanha jerked in surprise when he was being embraced from behind, then relaxed when he felt those familiar body lines pressed against his own.

“I take it you saw?” Rocky rumbled softly, his head just barely touching Sanha’s nape.

Sanha shook his head in affirmative. “Yep. I’m just glad I didn’t look ugly.”

Rocky huffed a laugh. “You’d never.”

Sanha turned around and melted into Rocky’s awaiting arms. “Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> A small little parting gift because I will be inactive starting today until the 18th of December because of finals!
> 
> Hope you like this one, if you get my reference from where this idea came from (honestly you all should know ahahhaa)
> 
> tell me how it goes, if you like it, hate it. the works,,, 
> 
> bbyong~~


End file.
